Cartoon Network Saw Game
Cartoon Network Saw Game Plot The evil Pigsaw has kidnapped Cartoon Network! Help Cartoon Network escape them! Trailer/Transcript Location: Cartoon Network Studios *Mordecai: This fun is a studio *Unikitty: Come on inside them *Rigby: Get a note to the floor *Mordecai: Guys looking a note *Somniferous from a note *30 minutes later *Ben 10: Where am I? *Pigsaw: Hello Everyone *1. Pigsaw in Cartoon Network Studios *Mordecai: Pigsaw in Cartoon Network Studios *Pigsaw: Yes *2. Is this Rigby Saw Game? *Rigby: Is this Rigby Saw Game *Pigsaw: Yes *3. What Do You Want? *Gumball: What Do You Want? *Pigsaw: I Want to play a game *Darwin: What kind of game? *Pigsaw: A malicious game *Pigsaw: We'll have to defeat Cartoon Network Villains *Pigsaw: If you want to malicious cartoon we'll should that *Pigsaw: WIn or lose, Make your choice *Trailer Card Characters Heroes: Mordecai, Rigby, Finn the human, Coraje, Ben 10, Flain, Unikitty, Steven, Gumball, Darwin, Dexter, Uncle Grandpa & Mao Mao Mordecai Villains Part: Anti-Pops, Death (Regular Show), Destroyer of Worlds, Mr. Ross & Peeps Mordecai Others Part: Inkagames Winner, Pops, Skips, Benson & Hi Five Ghost Rigby Villains Part : Quillgin, Scarecrow (Regular Show), Unicorns (Regular Show), Warden of the Internet & Zombies (Regular Show) Rigby Others Part: Inkagames Winner, Muscle Man, Margaret, Thomas & Starla Finn Villains Part: The Lich, GOLB, Uncle Gumbald, Ice King, Earl of Lemongrab & Fern Finn Other Part: Inkagames Winner, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Lumpy Space Princess & Toad (Adventure Time) Coraje Villain Part: Katz, Cajun Fox, Le Quack, King Ramses & The Chicken from Outer Space Coraje Other Part: Inkagames Winner, Eustace Bagge, Mauriel Bagge, Shirley the Medium & The Computer (Courage) Ben 10 Villains Part: Vigax, Bad Ben, DNAliens, Hex (Ben 10) & Liam (Ben 10) Ben 10 Others Part: Inkagames Winner, Gwen Tennyson & Grandpa Max Flain Villains Part: King Nixel, Major Nixel, Nixel Guard & Boxing Nixel Flain Others Part: Inkagames Winner & Bats (Mixels) Unikitty Villain Part: Master Frown & Eagleator Unikitty Others Part: Inkagames Winner, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox & Richard (Unikitty) Steven Villains Part: Jasper (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond, White Diamond, Yellow Diamond & Blue Diamond Steven Others Part: Inkagames Winner, Pearl & Garnet Gumball Villains Part: Rob (The Amazing World of Gumball), Zach Watterson & Tina Rex Gumball Others Part: Inkagames Winner, Richard Watterson, Nicole Watterson & Anais Watterson Darwin Villains Part: Lucky Helmet, Grandy & Ant-One Darwin Others Part: Inkagames Winner, Carrie Krueger, Larry, Banana Joe, Penny, Alan, Carmen, Bobert, Jamie Russo, Leslie, Tobias & Masami Dexter Villains Part: Mandark & Braindark Dexter Others Part: Inkagames Winner, Dee Dee, Mom & Dad Uncle Grandpa Villains Part: Alien Monster & Aunt Grandma Uncle Grandpa Others Part: Inkagames Winner & Pizza Steve Mao Mao Villains Part: Rufus, Tiny Toad & Coby Mao Mao Others Part: Inkagames Winner & Tanya Keys Deaths/Defeat Mordecai Deaths/Defeat Part * Anti-Pops - Burning arrow * Death - Help inkagames winner killed by a scythe * Destroyer of Worlds - Hit by a wrecking ball * Mr. Ross - Killed by a laser torch * Peeps - Burning Rigby Deaths/Defeat Part * Quillgin - Trapped by a cage * Scarecrow - Brurning * Unicorns - Hit by a bowling ball * Warden of the Internet - Help inkagames winner explode a bomb * Zombies - Chopping by a tree Finn Deaths/Death Part * The Lich - Killed by a sword * GOLB - Trapped by a hole * Uncle Gumbald - Hit by a baseball bat * Ice King - Trapped by a cage * Earl of Lemongrab - Tied by a chain * Fern - Shot by an arrow Coraje Deaths/Defeat Part * Katz - Drink by an energy drink poisoning * Cajun Fox - Hit by a hammer * Le Quack - Trapped by a hole * King Ramses - Tied by a rope * The Chicken from Outer Space - Shot by a laser gun Ben 10 Deaths/Defeat Part * Vigax - Burned * Bad Ben - Trapped by a hole * DNAliens - Shot by a laser gun * Hex - Strangled by a rope * Liam - Trapped by a hole Flain Deaths/Defeat Part * King Nixel - Hit by a bowling ball * Major Nixel - Tied by a chain * Nixel Guard - Head shot arrested * Boxing Nixel - Hit by a hammer Unikitty Deaths/Defeat Part * Master Frown - Hit by a bowling ball * Eagleator - Trapped by a net Steven Deaths/Defeat Part * Jasper - Stabbed by a stake * Pink Diamond - Stabbed by a pitchfork * White Diamond - Trapped by a hole * Yellow Diamond - Shot by an injection * Blue Diamond - Killed by a laser torch Gumball Deaths/Defeat Part * Rob - To magic turns into a normal * Zach Watterson - Trapped by a net * Tina Rex - Trapped by a hole Darwin Deaths/Defeat Part * Lucky Helmet - Hit by a bowling ball * Grandy - Trapped by a net * Ant-One - Hit by a hammer Dexter Deaths/Defeat Part * Mandark - Hit by a sledgehammer * Braindark - Trapped by a cage Uncle Grandpa Deaths/Defeat Part * Alien Monster - Shot by a laser gun * Aunt Grandpa - Trapped by a net Mao Mao Deaths/Defeat Part * Rufus - Smashing hammer * Tiny Toad - Hit by a hanger * Coby - Trapped by a hole Trivia in game is based Disney XD Saw Game Category:Rescue yourself Saw Games Category:Adventure games Category:Escape Games